


I Can Explain

by RavensCAT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck in Panties, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Eddie finds panties in Buck's apartment he assumes that Buck is cheating on him.“Eddie, I can explain,” Buck says, trying not to think about how sexy Eddie looks holding his panties in his hand.“Explain what? The fact that you’ve been cheating on me?” Eddie growls.“Eddie…” Buck pauses. How do you tell your boyfriend that you like wearing women’s panties? He doesn’t even know how Eddie is going to react. What if he’s disgusted? What if he thinks Buck is a freak for even liking the thought?Eddie seems to take his silence as confirmation.It’s almost easier to let Eddie assume that he’s been cheating on him than to admit that the panties in his hand were Buck’s.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 508





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, don't @ me.

It’s a quiet night. Christopher is at a sleepover and Eddie is over at Buck’s place for the night. They finish eating and after cleaning up they collapse on the couch together. Buck rests his head on Eddie’s chest and Eddie wraps his arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer. About halfway into their movie Eddie shifts against him. Buck raises his head to look at him. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Buck nods, moving so Eddie can get up.

“Use the upstairs bathroom. The sink in the downstairs was leaking so I shut off the water.” 

Eddie nods. “I can take a look at it for you tomorrow.” 

Buck smiles. “Thanks, babe. It’s nice to have someone handy in the house.” 

Eddie laughs. “Is that all I’m worth?”

Buck laughs tugging Eddie in to place a dirty kiss on his lips. “Maybe…”

Eddie groans. “I hate you.”

“You love me, hurry back.” 

Eddie shakes his head and makes his way upstairs. 

He comes back a couple minutes later. Buck looks at him and smiles. Eddie doesn’t return the smile. Buck sits up straighter noticing the strange look on Eddie’s face.

“You okay?” Buck asks, frowning slightly. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Eddie asks.

Buck’s frown deepens. “What?” 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Eddie repeats.

“No? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Eddie. What’s wrong?” 

Eddie brings his hand out from behind his back and Buck’s eyes widen as they drop down to what’s in Eddie’s hand. Buck stands stepping towards him. 

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like,” Buck says.

“Really, cause these panties seem to be telling another story.” He holds up the panties higher, they are pinched between his finger and thumb. 

“Eddie, I can explain,” Buck says, trying not to think about how sexy Eddie looks holding  _ his  _ panties in his hand. 

“Explain what? The fact that you’ve been cheating on me?” Eddie growls.

“Eddie…” Buck pauses. How do you tell your boyfriend that you like wearing women’s panties? He doesn’t even know how Eddie is going to react. What if he’s disgusted? What if he thinks Buck is a freak for even liking the thought? 

Eddie seems to take his silence as confirmation. 

It’s almost easier to let Eddie assume that he’s been cheating on him than to admit that the panties in his hand were Buck’s.

Eddie scoffs. “I should’ve known better,” he says, voice cracking as he tosses the panties onto the coffee table before making his way to the door. 

“Eddie… wait. I…” But Eddie is long gone.

Buck sighs collapsing on the couch. He looks at the pink lacy panties on the coffee table. How did their perfect night end like this?

He doesn’t call Eddie that night, instead letting Eddie cool off for the night. They have an early shift together the next morning and he’ll do what he has to do then, formulating a plan in his head as he lays in bed.

*

The next morning at the station Buck is the first to arrive out of the two of them. He’s in the locker room when the door slams open behind him. He jumps as he whips around to see Eddie walking in with bloodshot eyes and looking like he hasn’t slept a wink. Buck feels bad for adding this stress onto Eddie’s already stressful life. 

“Eddie…” Buck starts.

“Not now, Buck,” Eddie replies pulling off his shirt.

“But…”

“I can’t,  _ Evan _ , please.” Eddie looks at him with teary eyes and Buck’s heart breaks. 

“Baby-” He steps closer but before he can say another word the fire alarm rings. 

Eddie gives him one last look before running towards the trucks. 

Buck needs to fix this, as soon as possible. He needs Eddie to know that he would never cheat on him. He doesn’t care if Eddie thinks he’s disgusting for wearing panties. He needs Eddie to know that it’s not his fault. 

*

After the call while everyone is chilling upstairs Buck makes his move. Hen and Chimney are on the couch playing video games, Bobby is in the kitchen and Eddie is sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands, his face towards Buck. Buck is sitting on one of the stools across from Bobby. 

Buck pulls out his phone and texts him. 

**Buck** : They were mine.

He waits until Eddie pulls out his phone and unlocks it before sending the next text, an image that he took a while back wearing panties, ones that made him feel sexy and hot.

Eddie nearly chokes on his coffee. Hen looks over at him from across the room. 

“You okay?” She asks.

Eddie nods. “Yeah, uh, wrong pipe.”

She gives him a look before going back to her game. 

Buck watches him carefully. Looking for any sign of disgust. He can’t tell if Eddie is disgusted or turned on but he gets his answer when Eddie looks up at him with a hungry gaze. Buck shivers as he watches Eddie bring his hand down and squeeze himself in his pants. 

So definitely turned on then. 

Eddie shifts in his seat trying to get comfortable. 

Buck looks down at his phone when it vibrates in his hand. 

**Eddie** : Bathroom. Now.

Buck smirks, biting his lip seductively, knowing that Eddie is still watching him. 

**Buck** : I thought you said nothing at work?

**Eddie** : Now, Evan.

Eddie gets up and goes downstairs. No one pays him any attention. Buck waits a couple seconds before getting up. 

“Clean whatever you’re about to ruin,” Bobby says quietly behind him.

Buck flushes before nodding and making his way after Eddie. 

He’s barely taken one step into the bathroom before he’s being dragged in and slammed against the door. Eddie locks it as he catches Buck’s lips in a filthy kiss. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” Buck moans, panting against Eddie’s lips as Eddie ruts against him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me last night?” Eddie asks, dragging his teeth over Buck’s throat. 

“Didn’t know how… didn’t want you to think I was disgusting for… for…” Buck gasps when Eddie bites him before pulling back to look at him. 

“I would never think you’re disgusting. Especially not for something like this. For something that makes you feel beautiful and confident. For something you enjoy. Never, baby. Besides, you look extremely sexy in panties. I nearly came on the spot when I saw the picture.”

Buck relaxes against him. 

“You’re too good to me,” Buck whispers, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

“It broke me to think you were cheating on me. It made me feel like, once again. I wasn’t enough.” Eddie looks down. 

“Eddie, look at me.” Buck tilts his head up so they’re making eye contact again. “You are and will always be enough for me. I promise and I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t tell you the truth last night. I was scared but I should have.” 

Eddie shakes his head. “I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like you couldn’t be 100% yourself with me, I love you and I want you to be able to tell me anything that you like or enjoy or even want to try.”

Buck nods. “It’s not your fault, Eddie. I’ve just had some people in the past that didn’t particularly like the fact that I liked to wear… uh… panties.” Buck flushes.

Eddie growls. “Well fuck them, they don’t know what they are missing and they never will because you’re mine now.” Eddie’s hands make their way down Buck’s sides towards his ass. He gives his butt a squeeze, tugging him closer to Eddie.

“Eddie,” Buck moans as he throws his head back against the door. 

“I love the way you moan my name,” Eddie growls, kissing him again. 

Buck gasps into Eddie’s mouth when he bites on Buck’s lower lip, swiping his tongue over it to sooth the hurt. 

Buck hooks a leg around Eddie’s waist and ruts against him. Before Eddie can slip his hands down the back of Buck’s pants there is a knock on the door. They freeze.

“Cap says food is ready!” Hen yells through. 

Eddie groans and Hen laughs loudly. 

Buck gives him a smile, shoving Eddie back with a hand on his chest. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Buck asks.

“You, hopefully,” Eddie says. 

Buck rolls his eyes. “Fucking dork. Where’s Chris going to be?” 

“It’s his weekly night with abuela.” 

Buck nods. “Bring some condoms, I’m out and if you’re good maybe I’ll even let you see me wearing panties in person.” 

Eddie curses in Spanish as Buck leaves him there with a hard on. He splashes cold water on his face before making his way out of the bathroom looking forward to tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
